


Cop Car (Death of Me)

by TheBiQueenOfLineBreaks (TheUnwritten1219)



Series: The Reverends Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Arrested Dean Winchester, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, Childhood Friends, Church Boy Castiel, Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Just some fluff to cleanse the soul, M/M, Songfic, Sweet Dean Winchester, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Trespassing, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), author is still pissed about last weeks episode, because I cant help myself, pastors son Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnwritten1219/pseuds/TheBiQueenOfLineBreaks
Summary: Dean knew that getting involved with the reverends son was risky, but that didn't stop him. Not when he also knew exactly what shade of blue Cas’ eyes were when they were just eight years old and how they’ve gotten just the slightest bit darker since then. He knows how his lips taste and how he likes his coffee in the morning, he knows that he would go to jail for him and above all he knows that he loves him. This is the story of how he finds out.Or,The day Dean Winchester realized he was in love with Castiel may or may not have been in the back of a cop car.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Reverends Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106576
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Cop Car (Death of Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Mishamigos! I'm sure many of you saw the finale and could use some pointless fluff. For those of you grieving, I hope this manages to bring you some comfort or at least a good enough distraction. Our boys deserve some lovey dovey chick flick crap and I'm just the emotionally unstable fan to create it.  
> Enjoy!!

Dean is gonna die.

Cas’ rosary shines in the moonlight, swinging back and forth, knocking into his chest with every grinding motion Cas makes and Dean is _going_ to die.

Maybe it’ll be at the hands of Cas’ father or his older brothers even, and he wouldn’t rule out an angry mob running him out of town either. But he can say with certainty one way or another it's going to happen.

Leave it to Dean Winchester to get involved with the youngest of Reverend Novak’s 4 sons, a decision that may be detrimental to his life. Hard as a rod trying with every last ounce of self control he could muster to keep it from _poking or rubbing or...hmm._

_He supposes it would be a worthy enough reason to die._

Maybe he’ll die right now at the hands of Castiel Novak himself. 

Cas’ father hadn’t let him out of his sight for nearly a week. Making his youngest attend nearly every service scheduled for the last six days, assisting his father and singing lead in the choir.

It was torture.

Dean could only really catch a glimpse at him during midday and evening mass.

If the fact Dean Winchester, Wichita Falls notorious bad boy, attended every available mass their small town church had to offer, all to sneak glances and make goo-goo eyes at Castiel was anything to go by, one would be right to assume said Dean Winchester was utterly and irreversibly gone on the towns even more notorious goodey goodey.

He knew that getting involved with the reverends son, his youngest son at that, was risky. But that didn't stop him from trailing after Castiel like a lost puppy, from hanging off every word the boy said and living for the moments he would grace him with his smiles. Because he also knew exactly what shade of blue Cas’ eyes were when they were just eight years old and how they’ve gotten just the slightest bit darker since then.

He knows how Cas’ lips taste and how he likes his coffee in the morning. He knows that Cas is very well the only person in Deans life that believes in him and above all, he knows that Castiel Novak is the source of any happiness his life will every encounter.

That leaves them here.

The ‘NO TRESPASSING’ sign they passed about a half mile back fuels that sense of lingering teenage rebellion the boys have always felt when with each other.

Passion and excitement vibrating beneath their skin. It was all addictive. Always had been.

Even when they were little, it was like just the others presence was a hit from the worlds most divine drug, After that first pull, both of them were hooked.

It’s probably why they remained friends despite coming from two completely different worlds, why they never cared what people thought, including their parents, why the moment they put aside their insecurities they acknowledged just how much they wanted each other in every sense of the word.

After a week of Cas practically being held hostage at church, he couldn’t exactly be blamed for conjuring up an excuse to see his boyfriend. Telling his father he was off studying with a friend when in fact he had hopped right into Dean’s 67 Impala as soon as he was out of his houses’ sight.

Liquid fire and a sharp edge of exhilaration sets his nerves aflame, eager and more than ready to have Deans hands touching any part of him he can reach.

They drove for a while.

Baby's windows down and the wind wiping through Cas' hair, his hand lazily hanging out the window, making odd wave like motions against the current of the wind. Pretending like he couldn't feel Deans gaze trail toward him every few seconds. Loving how alive this man could make him feel just by existing beside him.

They spoke a bunch. Catching up on everything they had missed over the course of the last few days. And when they weren’t talking they were listening to the mix tape that Dean had made him on his 18th birthday, singing off key and at the top of their lungs for the best parts of it.

Dean drove them off to a secluded meadow he found on one of his many late night drives. The stars almost surreal, twinkling brilliantly in the dark night sky.

Dean laid out a blanket, wild flowers reaching for the long gone sun surrounding them. 

It’s romantic and beautiful and everything Castiel could possibly want. Although, if he's honest, he knows they could have been in a dark alleyway surrounded by grime and rats and be just as happy.

He had missed Dean something fierce, craving even something so simple as his voice. Calling him Angel and teasing his coat.

His father had caught the but end of one of their more intimate moments and it had all went to shit after that.

They had been behind the church, it was after Saturday’s midnight mass when Dean had caught Cas by the sleeve of his choir robe, cupping his soft cheek between large strong hands.

Gently, always so gently (it was almost frustrating), Dean had leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss on Cas’ lips. It was only a second and not nearly as steamy as some of their make out sessions had the power to be, but _fuck_ did Castiel feel the desire thrum through his entire body.

It should scare him just how much control Dean has over him. How utterly at his mercy he is.

The kiss was easy. _Loving._

Dean simply wanted to be near him and Cas could sense that. Could tell in the way his thumb continued to stoke against his cheek, Deans forehead meeting his softly.

“Missed you, Angel” He whispered before pressing another tender kiss to the edge of Cas’ jaw. 

Cas thinks of barreling forward and showing Dean just how much he missed him in return, but before he can, his father had turned the corner and the rest had been a storm of protective anger and, _‘What have I told you about that Winchester boy?’_ and _‘stay away from my son’._

Without explicit terms, Castiel had been punished. Forced to participate in every choir performance that week, despite not belonging to the afternoon and evening groups outside of Saturdays.

The entire week his fathers voice had been a constant reprimand no matter what he was saying, the underlying message was always the same.

_That boy is gonna break your heart. That boy is going to lead you down the path of sin._

Castiel had realized long ago that a Heaven without Dean Winchester was no Heaven at all. He was very confident in his assessment that if Dean were to break his heart as so many were sure he would, then he was more than fine with it.

If Dean broke his heart, as he could, then so be it. Each fragment would be testimony to each beautiful, reckless, effortless emotion Dean had awoken within him.

Dean didn't only have the power to break his heart. Dean had the potential to shatter him into so many pieces no one else alive would ever be able to put him back together, no one would even try. Which was good because now that he knew what it felt like to have Deans hands stoke against his chest and drum his fingers to the beat of his heart, now that he knew what it was to be tucked into his arm and feel more safe than even church had the power to elect, he knew he would be happy enough with the time they had together, however long it may be.

To say he was desperate for any form of contact he could have with Dean Winchester would be an understatement.

And that need might just _kill_ Dean.

It wasn’t long after they had finished up the dinner Dean had brought along for them that they began to star gaze, it was even less time before they migrated back into Baby, Cas straddling Deans lap.

Knees placed on either side of his thick thighs, his tongue pushing and pulling along Deans, Cas can hear the blood rushing quickly and loudly in his ears.

He was drunk on each kiss and he never wanted to be sober again. 

Dean grips the smaller mans hips trying with all his might to limit the delicious friction Cas just can’t seem to stop looking for.

Cas whines at the lack of contact, but it gives him a moment to recognize just how much of a mess he is.

“We should stop”, He's panting in that way that makes Deans stomach contract with desire and his hands tighten further around his waist, pulling him closer and away all at the same time. Not wanting this divine man to feel just how much he wants him.

Cas is just so innocent and recently he's been getting more bold, not that Dean minded much, it's just making it a little harder to hide just how, well, _hard_ Cas can make him.

He takes a shuddering breath, meeting crystal blue and smiling reflectively, licking his lips as he takes in Cas' blown pupils and the way he hasn’t moved an inch away from where he was a moment ago despite his words.

"Okay,” he says, “Then we’ll stop.”

Cas doesn’t stop.

”Baby,” Dean urges, “You said we should stop.”

Cas smiles wickedly before surging forward and capturing his boyfriends lips with his own. Pressing his body flush against Deans, grinning into the kiss just as Dean growls against spit slick lips. 

“I lied.”

Lunging just the tiniest bit forward as to deepen the kiss. He feels the tension low in his belly coil and twist, trying desperately not to shove Cas to the back seat and devour him with lips and tongue and teeth, and _Jesus Christ!_

Castiel Novak will absolutely be the death of him.

But Dean always knew that.

Since before he ever even knew himself, Dean knew Castiel is and always will be the focal point of all his happiness. 

Gathering as much strength as he could he breaks the kiss, fixing Cas with a look meant to express just how on edge he has him.

“I like it when you’re wild.” Cas declares.

”You are dangerous.” Deans voice is low and still thick with arousal, but he lets his grip on Cas’ waist loosen.

A wonderfully terrible decision, really.

Cas sees his opportunity and he takes it. Immediately noting the loss of pressure at his hips and pushing down onto Deans denim clad cock. An absolutely obscene sound erupting past Cas trembling lips, but nothing compared to Dean. 

Dean groans, shutting his eyes tightly, Cas’ hips pushing down firmly, his mouth latching onto Deans neck as to muffle his sharp whines. 

“ _Fuck!_ Cas,”

Dean is desperate and his entire body is shouting at him to bite into Cas neck or his lips, to rip his clothes off and taste every inch of newly exposed skin until the smaller man is nothing but a hopeless, writhing work of art that belongs only to Dean. 

“Dean,” Cas sounds so overwhelmed, Dean thinks he just might.

He licks and nips at the skin of Deans jaw, possessed by a burning need clawing at Cas throat and his dick. He’s desperate and all he can think is, if wanting Dean can only result in being burned, then he can’t wait to go up in flames. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Dean’s hands drag back to Cas’ waist and the reverends son makes the most broken distressed sound, that has no right to turn Dean on so much.

Cas sobs into his boyfriends shoulder, “Dean,” he cries, “Please!”

He doesn’t exactly know what he’s asking for, all he knows is as soon as the larger mans large, strong, _sexy_ hands tighten their grip, all this friction, oh _God_ , all the delicious friction will stop. 

Dean will pull away. Nuzzle and pet Cas’ hair until they both relax and pretend like he wasn’t two seconds away from taking Cas’ virginity.

”I know, baby.’ Dean coos, regrettably.

He doesn’t like denying Cas, or himself for that matter but...

He won’t be to Cas what everyone in their obnoxious little town already thinks of him. He cares for Cas more than anyone else in his life and probably always will. And he will fight the entire world, burn it the fuck _down_ with an unwavering smile if it meant he could keep Castiel.

He needs to keep him. Needs him to live, to breath, to simply be.

And Dean would be damned if he was going to take Castiels virginity anywhere other than on a bed, surrounded by candles and flower petals and all that other girly crap Cas pretends not to be into for his benefit. 

Does Dean plan to fuck Cas six way from Sunday in Baby one of these days?

Abso-fucking-lutley. 

But he’s gonna make love to him the way he deserves first. 

For as long as Cas will have him, Dean will try his damn hardest to be good enough for him.

It’s already been set in Deans mind. No matter how beautiful Cas sounds or feels begging and writhing in top of him, he won’t give in. 

While his resolve is unbreakable on that single promise, that doesn’t mean it won’t kill him!

"Please, Dean,” Cas repeats, “Please, baby. I can feel it. You don’t want to stop either.”

With Dean’s grasp not yet as tight as before, Cas’s grinds down again, throwing his head back with a deep sigh, laced with sex and more desire than Dean is worthy of.

"So. Fucking. Dangerous.” He growls.

Pulling Cas into a kiss, Dean responds to his eagerness, the almost despaired way his beautiful boy clings to him. 

It’s torture!

Slowly, so slowly, Dean regains a rhythm and control over Cas’ sinful hips. 

Several minutes tick by, lazily kissing and whispering praises onto petal soft lips before they part.

It takes a bit for them to catch their breath. The heat and tension in the air thick, making Dean’s skin tingle. 

Cas bites his lip idly, not wanting to meet Deans bright emerald eyes, embarrassed.

Dean is having none of it.

Using his thumb, Dean pulls Cas’ bottom lip down from sharp pearly whites teeth, ducking down as to suck it into his mouth. Feeling possessive of the brunettes flushed flesh. 

_Does he not realize how hot that is?_

He sucks for another second, pulling away only to inspect his work, smiling to himself when he sees the dusty pink tint Cas’ teeth had caused is now bright red.

”You’re so beautiful.” It’s hardly a whisper.

Neither one is sure if it was meant to be heard rather than said to the universe. A truth Dean didn’t need thanked or disputed. Just something so viscerally true it was basically a crime to not acknowledge. 

“I thought I was dangerous.”

”Oh, you’re definitely dangerous, Sweetheart.”

”Evidently not dangerous enough.” 

His laugh sounds forced.

”What do you mean?”

Cas shakes his head, stopping himself half a second before he brought his teeth forward to gnaw on his lip anxiously, not wanting to be turned on all over again when Dean inevitably leaned forward to capture it between his own, licking and sucking and biting- overall driving Cas crazy.

”Talk to me, angel. What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing.”

Deans eyes are intense and pull the truth from him just as they have always done. Even when they were children and hadn’t yet realized just how interwoven their lives would be to one another, Dean had a way of drawing out all of Cas’ secrets and shames.

”I- I just wish it wasn’t so easy for you to stop. Like... When I’m with you, Dean it’s like all my faculties are lost at sea. I have no direction and you’re my north.” He clears his throat to distract himself from the tears building, “But it’s almost more than that. I can’t put the right words to it. I just wish it was at least a little harder for you to get lost in _my_ ocean, yknow?”

Dean looks at him like he’s precious, ”Baby, you’re more than just ocean. You’re my earth and my sky. You are so vast and deep I have no hope or desire to be found. I will happily wander around you- within you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

”You seem pretty put together. Enough so to stop when I’m too far gone.” 

“Not all those who wonder are lost, Cas. I just never want to be found, is all. I know exactly where I am, It’s the matter of losing _you,_ not myself.”

”You think you and I having intercourse will lead you to lose me?”

”Maybe, maybe not. But the main thing is I want it to be special. And while Baby is kick ass in her own right and I do plan at some point striping you naked and having my dirty way with you in her backseat, it won’t be the first time. The fist time is gonna be all that chick flick shit you know you like.“

Cas is smiling despite himself, “Yeah, like what?”

Dean fixes him with a glare but answers all the same, “Flowers and rose petals. Candles. Soft music. Some champagne... Everything you deserve.”

”You’ve thought quite a bit about this, huh?” Cas is carding his fingers through Deans hair and Dean forgets to even feel embarrassed.

“A bit more than a bit.”, He admits. 

“You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah, well, shut up.”

Pressing a chaste kiss to Deans grumbling lips, Cas untangles himself and swings over to the passengers seat. 

“C’mon. I don’t wanna go home just yet and if we stay the way we are we’re both gonna get hot and bothered again and the cycle will never end.”

Dean thinks of making a comment about the Reverends son begging such a horn dog, but thinks better of it. Sure Cas would return to his lap, all to rut and groan and reawaken little Dean in an effort to show who exactly was a horn dog. 

They both get out of the car, not apart for long. Soon enough, like magnets, Deans arms are around Cas’ waist.

With his back pressed to his boyfriends front, humming along to the music still playing they begin to star gazing. The pair leaning up against the hood of Deans car.

They don’t say anything for some time. Enjoying the silence and just being in each others arms. 

That is before Cas says,

“I think we should move in together.”

“Ha! Oh yeah, suuurre,” The eldest Winchester barks out a laugh that vibrates through Cas’ ribcage.

”Y’know if you wanted me to die, don’t you think it’d be easier to just hand your dad a gun and lock us in a room together. See where it goes from there?”

Turning his head just enough to catch Deans profile, Cas smiles and laces his arms over Deans rubbing the skin there. 

“I’m serious.”, He protests, “I’m done with school. And we’re both nearly 21, meaning Dad has no real claim on me anymore. The last three years have been more of a courtesy than anything else. I think we should move. I’m fine with us staying here, but I know we both have a rather impressionable desire to travel far. But, as long as we’re together, I think I’ll be happy no matter where we are, so logically, we should find a place and move in together.”

Dean might have stopped breathing.

He must of at the very least gone very still and far too quite because all of a sudden, Cas’ tone goes from trusting and sure to nervous and filled to the brim with fear.

“Dean?”

Still nothing.

“Dean, I’m sorry. Don’t listen to me, I just thought- y’know never mind. It doesn’t matt-“

Clearly Cas doesn’t want to meet his gaze for whatever it is he intended to say next because he clutches onto Deans arms and continues to look up at the sky as if what he just said didn’t mean the absolute world to the man standing behind him. 

Swiftly, he spins Cas around, a silent gasp huffing past his lips as he suddenly meets earnest green, an overwhelming intensity living there. It makes Cas’ stomach turn in on itself. 

“Do you mean it?”

Cas thinks about lying but finds that he can’t. 

He won’t lie. It’s the most truthful thing he’s ever said, a deceleration of sorts and it might tear him in two to pretend like it’s not everything that he desires in life. 

“Yes,” He whispers. So small, ”I want to live with you.”

“...Say it again.”

Dean has embodied the sun. Warm and inviting. His smile causing all of Cas’ insecurities to evaporate in the air.

”What?”

”Say it again. Say you want to live with me.”

The brunette struggles to fight back a grin. Playing with the pendant around Deans neck, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. 

“No.”

Taking a moment to asses the playful mirth in sky blue, the larger man frees a breath of his own, letting one large hand travel to Cas’ cheek, running his thumb over the pink skin peaking there.

”Oh, you’re funny now, huh?”

”Excuse you. I’m always funny.”

”Oh yeah, a true comedian. And stop fake pouting otherwise I’ll put that mouth to some better use.”

“Ha! _Now_ whose the comedian?”

Cas’ beaming smile makes Deans heart flip in his chest.

“I want to live with you, Dean.” He murmurs a tad more serious. Eyes locked, vulnerable and elated feeling _safe_ and _ready,_

"Clearly, it’s something we should talk about. We don’t have to right now, but... That's how I feel.”

”We can talk about it now.” Dean tries not to sound so eager.

“We’ve got all night, Dean.”

”No, baby we’ve got the rest of our lives. But I understand what you’re sayin’. Lets star gaze a little and make out a lot,” Dean winks, “Then we can lay out a game plan.”

Cas leans onto his tip toes and presses a sweet kiss to patiently waiting lips.

Dean hums, pleased. 

His heart feels like its grown two sizes too big. His mouth opens, emotional for some reason. He isn’t sure what he was intending to say but before he could decide, they hear the sirens.

Cas jumps within his arms.

Scarlet colored lights kissed nearly every inch of their skin, the strident azure of the siren lights competing to touch just as much. 

“Shit!” Dean hisses, “Get behind me, Cas.”

_If Reverend Novak wasn’t gonna kill me before, he definitely will now._

“No way!” 

“Cas, I’m serious!”, He turns to direct him towards his car, hoping that as long as it’s only one of them the cops have to deal with they might get away scott free. 

Damn it!

This area is always so secluded. Dean made sure of it. If there was even the slightest Chance that the authorities had this place on their radar he never would have brought Cas here. He was already on thin ice with the brunettes family not to mention the town.

But then of course there must have been a slight chance because here they were. 

Fuck! Shit! Fuck!

“ _Dean_.” 

He tries to get a hold of Cas’ wrist but he’s already pulling Dean away from loud vibrant lights, using Baby as a shield, protecting them from the police cruiser growing closer. 

“Cas,” He hisses but he’s quickly hushed with a careless look and is that a smirk?

The blue lights bounce off of Cas’ eyes something wild living there, the silver rosary around his neck catching the blue beautifully.

“We should make a run for it.” He announces.

“Are you insane!?”

”C’mon, Dean at the very least it’ll make a great story.”

The laughter that sifts past Deans lips is breathless and amazed. _God,_ Cas will spend the rest of his life amazing him.

A shameless smile tugs about the corners of each of their mouths.

There’s something so enticing about the way Cas is just vibrating with excitement that for a second Dean entertains the though of making a break for it. 

He’s quickly snapped away from that thought when the sirens come to a stop and a gruff male voice shouts through some speaker. 

“Please step away from the vehicle! I repeat, step away from the vehicle!”

Fuck! That's Gordon Walker's voice.

Dean shakes his head, brows twisted and resigned, “Ain't this some shit.”

***

Man, they weren't playin’. They sure threw those cuffs on quick.

In a blur they were standing in front of Sheriff Mills. Gordon off in the cruiser running Deans plates and registration as if he didn't already know that Baby had been passed down by his father.

At least Jody tried to subtly urge Walker that it was unnecessary to do. But any further attempts at persuasion would clearly translate into favoritism.

Jody always had a not so secret soft spot for Dean and Cas and Walker knew it.

Meaning of course that she couldn't afford looking like she was going soft, especially not in front of that scum bag. He had been trying to steal her position for two elections now and letting them off the hook too easily would only add fuel to the garbage fire that was Gordan Walker.

Dean's pretty sure she's gonna let all the bells and whistles sound off, make a big production of it all, but she won't book them. 

It bode well for them both to play along with Jody's plans, let her and Walker pander off the spiel and make an event of it all before letting them go. 

It would also bode well for them if Dean could keep himself from bursting into laughter at his boyfriends behavior.

"I'm tuning on the charm, Dean. Hush up!" He had implored. Giving Jody Mills, a woman they had known their entire lives, a wink and what Dean dubbed as his bedroom eyes.

"Ma'am-"

"Cas, what are you doin'?" She interjects, both hands on her hips. A stern mom-like look twisting her features.

"I am doing nothing but admiring one of God's more enchanting creatures."

Dean snorts unattractively, looking up to the sky in an attempt to contain his amusement.

Furrowing her brows in agitation, Jody switches her gaze to Dean, "Winchester, did you get him hammered?"

"Of course not!" Dean flaps his cuffed hands against his back, moving to raise them in surrender before being shot back to the actual severity of the situation at hand. Realizing that he's handcuffed and in some real trouble.

Chuckling at that realization probably wasn't the smartest reaction on either of their parts.

"I am perfectly sober, Sheriff Mills. How else would I be able to see how bewitching you are?"

Even Jody can't help the half amused smile she quickly covers up with a cough and a sniff.

"Do me a favor and sit both your asses down."

"Where exactly are we supposed to do that?", Dean asks making a show of looking around them, emphasizing that there aren't exactly an abundance of chairs available to them at the moment.

"Is your lap an option?" Cas adds with the worlds worst wink.

Jody flares her nostrils but Dean can see she's fighting back a laugh, straightening her shoulders and practicing her award winning glare.

"Novak, shut your pie hole! The both of you best sit your asses down on the ground. Now!"

"Not exactly _how_ I imagined getting dirty tonight, but I'll take what I can get."

"Oh my God, please stop flirting! Remind me never to get arrested with you again."

Cas bites into his bottom lip and smiles around his teeth, gazing into Deans eyes like he has just given him the most exciting night of his life.

Pleasure swims through Deans body as he sets himself down on the ground, eyes never breaking from hypnotizing blue.

Jody might not have fallen for Cas' charm but Dean sure did.

"I like his lap better anyway.", the brunette smirks, plopping down beside Dean, letting his knees bump against his.

"You're gonna get us tased." Dean murmurs, leaning into Cas' space so that they're only a breaths away from each others lips.

"Oh, you _love_ it."

Dean bends the short distance to Cas' lips and gently lets them rest against soft petals, inviting in the customary buzz of electricity that came with touching Castiel Novak in any way.

It's soft and and firm. Nothing like the desperate, sizzling kisses they shared only a little while ago.

Still, it's over too soon and even though it was definitely an appropriate amount of displayed affection, Cas inhales shakily.

"Damn," He breathes against Deans lips, not tearing blue from green when he says, "I'm sorry Jody-err- sheriff Mills. I sorta like this one. I might just keep him."

Dean mouths the words 'Screw you' with a face splitting smile, watching in wonder as the man before him presses another almost there kiss onto the corner of the bad boys bottom lip.

Cas then turns to look at Jody, "In another life I'm sure we would just ravage each other."

_"Who are you?"_

Maybe it's not routine to laugh quite this much while getting arrested but Dean was so busy watching Cas go wild child he didn't much care. 

In fact, he was so busy watching Cas and drinking in his words and his smiles he missed Jody switch with Gordan.

Minutes passed, Dean and Cas whispering to themselves, giggling and overall ignoring the issue at hand. 

"C'mon, queers!", Gordon bellows, his voice even louder in the serene stillness of the time of night and their abandoned surroundings.

Dean feels his blood boil beneath the surface. His fists clench behind his back and all he wants is to push Cas behind him. To shield him from Gordon's words and maybe punch- or rather tackle him, considering the cuffs, to the ground a bit too. For no other reason than he didn't need much prodding in the way of wanting to knock Gordon Walker down on his self righteous ass.

He doesn't much care about the derogatory slurs, when they're directed at him that is.

He learned to disregard them rather quickly. At first, they had cut deep. Made him question his manhood and his worth but soon the realization came that the cost of having Castiel as his boyfriend, was a few bigoted good for nothings calling him some colorful language and he figured, well then so be it.

It's was a small price to pay, one he would do gladly.

That coupled with the fact that Dean was willing to beat the ever loving fuck out of anyone brave enough to use vulgar language with him or Cas made such harassments short lived.

Both Dean and Cas alike underwent quite a bit of scrutiny when they started dating. Especially from the church. 

Cas pretended like it didn't offend him, but Dean knew better.

He remembered the first time Cas came home to see _'Fagot'_ scrawled across his front door.

The first and only time Reverend Novak ever invited Dean over.

Dean hadn't even uttered a word when Cas fell into his arms, sobbing loudly. Instinctively, Dean began rubbing circles onto his back and murmuring sweet words of praise. 

Later he was told by Gabe, that it had been the first reaction they had gauged from the teen until Dean showed up. 

He can recall the frozen catatonic expression Castiel clutched to his features like a mask until his eyes found forest green. Welling with tears and trust and _hold me please._

Cas scrambled from where he sat far too still and held onto him until his cries became soft hiccups expressing the remnants of his pain.

Since then, he has grown a thicker skin, not that he ever should have, but the truth remains. After a while of persecution from some of their peers and many others in their town, the sting began to lessen before turning to nothing but a phantom agitation, he easily ignored.

Considering this, not to mention with Deans guns-a-blazing attitude, ready to protect and rip to shreds for Cas in addition to him no longer giving a fuck Gordon Walkers words did nothing to shake Cas' foundation of confidence.

"Oh, Walker," Cas sighs before Dean can turn this clearly harmless arrest into something more serious.

"Jealousy is not a good color on you."

He can feel Dean relax without having to look.

Still addressing Gordon, Cas wears his most innocent expression, "You should know you guys really interrupted a rather... _intimate_ moment with my deep, passionate, vigorous lover here."

Each word is punctuated. Though his hands are bound, Cas leans back as he emphasizes how he describes the larger man until he's practically in Deans lap, his head resting on his shoulder.

Dean shoots Gordon a filthy glare, daring him to say or do anything further.

Gordan was only a few years older than them. He was fairly green to the force and while he thought that he was hot shit and could take over their easily influenced town, he was still a punk and Dean knew it.

As deluded as he may be, Gordon wasn't an idiot and he knew better than to mess with Castiel directly, especially in front of Dean. So he bit his tongue, kept the comments and rude references he was itching to throw at the Reverends son to himself and man handled the couple in the direction of the cruiser.

Castiel continued to make some rather questionable comments. Walkers face steadily turning red, the couple smirked in satisfaction, letting themselves be sat into Jody's dark dingy cop car. 

She was still off on some phone call or something, but the pair were having so much fun aggravating the chauvinist before them they paid her absence little mind.

Dean was ushered in first, Cas was soon shoved in after him taking up the right side of the car.

"Wait," He called before Gordon could close the door.

Dean could see him visibly get excited. Likely thinking this would be the part where Cas began to cry or beg they be let go.

Instead, with a resolution made of stone he asks,

"Gotta light?"

It's like a record scratched.

Cas doesn't smoke.

"Excuse me?" Gordon seethes.

Dean is doubled over in laughter.

"I'd rather have something else to suck on between my lips, but y'all interrupted _that,_ sooo! Do you have a light?"

He repeats, flashing his teeth in a snickering smile, his eyebrows raising expectantly.

There's a pregnant pause laced with stifling annoyance, that was probably the last straw for the prejudice officer. His eyes flashed with rage before he slammed the door in Cas' face. 

Cas releases a shivering breath opening his mouth as to show the shock directed to himself in addition to the elation he feels due to it,

"I've literally waited since high school to make that prick this angry. Oh my Goodness that was fun!"

The way Dean looks at his boyfriend isn't new. There is awe in his gaze, trying to memorize every smile, every sparkle, every minute detail he could absorb just from looking at his perfection, "I was wrong before.", Dean begins, taking back Cas' attention.

Tilting his head in that adorable way he does when confused, Cas answers sweetly, "About what, honey-bee?"

Dean wrinkles his nose at the nickname, losing himself in Cas' eyes all the same, "You're not Dangerous. You're chaos, baby. Beautiful, hypnotic chaos."

"Well aren't you just sweet as pie." Cas responds. Trying to act nonchalant but Dean sees through the blush creeping past the collar of Cas' shirt and hugging the apples of his cheeks.

The air sizzles and sparks between them.

The lights are still bright and blinding, finding them even within the dark cover of the car's roof.

The rich azure and severe ruby dance in Cas' eyes. The freedom and vibrant allure living there makes Dean see the metaphor that is Castiel.

Dean is a dark sky, searching for the stars to awaken his forever midnight. Castiel is the sun, bringing him beauty and brilliance in the middle of all that blackness. It will never be dark again as long as he has him by his side.

“Dean?”

”Yeah, Sweetheart?”

He’s bouncing in his seat, when he says, ”I think we can still make a run for it.”

“And I think you’re crazy as hell.”

”Oh sanity went out the window the minute we found each other. So what you say?”

Dean can't help but think to himself that this entire scenario is so wrong. Hilariously misplaced. Cas' rosary chooses that very moment to catch onto the blue and red proving his point.

Cas might be the most innocent, albeit tempting, person Dean will ever know, but he managed to steal his heart more swiftly than any common thief could dream. 

It’s in that moment, hands cuffed behind his back, sirens blaring and obnoxious red and blue shouting across the sky that Dean realized, he loves this man.

 _Really_ loves this man. 

This ridiculous, fearless, perfect man sat beside him in a cop car and he loves him.

He doesn't think he could have stopped himself if he wanted to, and _damn,_ he didn't want to.

Leaning forward, he drags Cas' lips into his mouth. Licking and sucking and pouring all of his love into this kiss. The only kiss.

It's a mix of tender and starved. Of timeless and forever. Too short and never ending.

Cas whines beautifully, Dean groaning in response. 

_ILoveyouILoveYouILoveYouILoveyouILoveYouILoveYou_

His mind is chanting, shouting, praising- _begging_. Begging for this divine storm of a man, kind to his core and brave beyond words to love him back. To accept Dean as his and permit Dean to have him in return.

He isn't sure if it's coherent but he prays that Cas can feel every letter drip past kiss bruised lips.

_ILoveyouILoveYouILoveYouILoveyouILoveYouILoveYou_

For the first time in his life, Dean doesn't struggle to put words to how he feels.

And even though he knows exactly what to say, his mouth is too busy, as well as unwilling put an inch of space between his lips and heaven as to say those tiny, monumentous words.

Cas gives back every bit of what he gets. Drinking in the nectar of Deans taste and feeling more safe and cared for than should be possible.

Dean tells him he's dangerous, but he's wrong. If anyone should be feared it's Dean Winchester.

Dean is dangerous for the simple fact that he makes Cas believe in the impossible and it's only together that they _both_ become chaos. A force to be reckoned with in the others madness. Unbeatable.

_ILoveyouILoveYouILoveYouILoveyouILoveYouILoveYou..._

"Alright boys!" Jody shouts, pulling Deans side door open abruptly. 

Their love bubble effectively busts, the couple snapping their attention to Sheriff Mills. Each sharing a look of someone who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, skin flushed and lips swollen.

"No one should have as much fun as the two of you have while gettin' arrested." Jody admonishes but there's no heat to her words. 

"I just got off the phone with Reverend Novak. We're gonna look the other way for this trespassing case just this one." she continues checking over her shoulder to appraise a grumbling Gordon, winking at the boys when she sees his back is turned.

She reaches into one of her many pockets, retrieving a rusted old key. Dean wonders if it's gonna grind into dust as she un-cuffs him.

Jody hands the eldest Winchester the key once he's unbound, jesting for him to unlock Cas' restraints as well. 

He does. 

And they leave. 

(After thanking Jody of course).

They put that meadow in Baby's review mirror, laughter still living within their lungs, smiles lingering on their face. However, things were different now. 

This isn't like every other time they drive down a stretch of road in the direction of the reverends house. This time Dean knows without a shadow of a doubt that he loves the man sat beside him. Knows in his bones that Cas intends to live with him. Soon. 

This time, he realizes, may be one of the last times he has to say goodbye to Cas at night. One of these days they will drive in the direction of the same building, their destination the same bed, where he can hold the other man in his arms as long and as tightly as he can just because he wants to.

It's overwhelming just how much joy that single thought brings him

They're pulling up to Reverend Novaks drive way (No use pretending they hadn't been together now that his father knew they had been ) when Cas says, 

"Thank you, Dean. Tonight was wonderful."

"I'd bet. You sure looked like you had a lot of fun."

"Oh? You mean all that laughing and smiling, it was just being polite. It was actually a pretty big drag. Next time lets try for a little more adventure. Maybe a heist?"

Dean chuckles, putting Baby in park.

He reaches over and places a large warm hand on Cas' cheek, bringing him close enough for a sweet peck. He watches as Cas addresses the sudden earnest edge to the air around them.

He sucks in a breath as Dean lets his fingers toy along the thick strands of his hairline, ducking down to capture his lips a in another soft and far too short kiss.

He revels in the sparks that shoot down his spine and every other place that they touch. Resting his forehead against Cas', Deans eyes shut, crowding into the smaller mans space, their lips brushing together tenderly before he says, 

"I love you ,Cas."

He's practically breathless, his next words spilling from his lips at once,

"I love you so damn much it's beginning to steal other words meaning. I want to live with you and grow old with you. I want to get arrested by family friends for petty crimes with you. Watch you can piss off their partners and embrace your inner rebellion. I wanna marry you some day and.... I just love you, Cas. And I couldn't live another minute in a world you didn't know it."

"..."

All that follows his declaration is the rapid pounding of two intertwined hearts.

With a broken laugh Dean tires to measure Cas' reaction, "This is the part where you say something, angel. Preferably before your dad comes out here to kill me." 

Blinking back tears Cas' lips tremble as he says, "I remember the first time I ever looked into your eyes. We were hardly eight years old. The bullies made fun of my rosary so you told me it was cool, sending them dirty looks until they left me alone. You walked me home from the bus stop and I couldn't stop listening to you prattle on about ACDC and some show you weren't allowed to watch-"

"Futurama," Dean supplies with tearful laughter.

"Yes, Futurama..." Fondly, he continues, "I felt my entire world flip that day, Dean. With you in my life there is wonder. There is beauty. There's acceptance...There's love. I love you, Dean. More than words are capable of expressi-"

From there it's lips, teeth and passion. Not a fraction of space daring to separate them. 

_ILoveyouILoveYouILoveYouILoveyouILoveYouILoveYou_

"I Love you too. I Love you too, Dean. So, so much."

It goes on for some time, kissing and whispering those three little words again and again as if the world was hanging on a thread. Their feelings for one another the only thing keeping it together. 

Eventually, tragically, they have to stop. Hearts pumping and certain appendages feeling the love so to speak. 

"Tonight was beautiful." Cas sighs.

"Tonight we were arrested." The blonde reminds him. 

_"Tonight was beautiful."_

Dean can picture how Cas' eyes had shone with life and excitement and even if his father does kill him tonight, it would have been worth it to return to that memory for the rest of his life.

"Yeah, Angel. Tonight was Beautiful."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Lovlies!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I wanna thank my friend Haley for force feeding me country music despite my original protests because it gave birth to this fic.  
> Even if you don't like country music Sam Hunts version of Cop Car is pretty damn good. Totally recommend.  
> Anyhow! Please, please ,please let me know what you think in the comments, I might do a little companion piece of Cas' dad actually trying to kill Dean and them moving in together if you guys say you're interested.  
> Also if anyone has prompt ideas, let me know!  
> Stay safe!!  
> ~Geni


End file.
